Did you see those warts?
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: A little missing part that I would have loved to have seen in Beauty and the Beast. Arthur and Morganna have a little midnight chat after witnessing Katrina's true form


_I really wanted to see some Morganna/Arthur in beauty and the beast, there little one second of a moment was funny but I really wanted to expand it a little more. This is my first Merlin fic and I hope I will write more._

**Did you see those warts**

He has never been more disgusted in his life, his knew mother was a troll and his father hadn't a clue. He spent a least an hour bathing after that, just to get the smell off of him. Katrina was the most disgusting creature he had ever seen, that and the orge that he and Morganna saw when they where 15. He also tried his best to ignore the moaning in his fathers chambers, how could he even.....Arthur's mind could not even fathom the thought.

"I want to vomit."

Arthur turned around to see Morganna, standing in her nightdress, both hands in fists, and tired eyes. "I mean they have been going at it for hours, just when I think they've gotten tired out they just start out again." She rather dramatically threw herself on a chair and put her head on the table. "I just want to sleep!"

Arthur laughed a bit and put one of his large hands on Morganna's shoulder. "Join the club." Morganna looked back up at him, hear crystal green eyes on him. "She smells so bad, its horrid!"

Arthur walked away from her and grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit. "And did you see what she was eating at dinner? It was dung!"

"Yes I know I was the one sitting next to her thanks," She shivered at the memory. "She is eww how come Uther doesn't see that she's a troll?"

Arthur took a bite of his apple. "Did you see those warts?" he whispered. "There huge!"

"Almost as big as my thumb." Morganna added

They both became silent when they heard Katrina scream in pleasure and cringed. The castle became silent and the pair looked at each other. "You think their done?" Arthur asked

Morganna rolled her eyes. "God I hope so."

The two sat in silence and sighed in happiness when they heard Katrina's snoreing. Arthur smiled at Morganna, this reminded him when they where younger and there was a bad storm going on. Morganna would sneak into his chambers and climb into bed with him. Thats when things where good, when they where naive of the world around them.

"Well at least she didn't go after you." Morganna said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah....what would you have done if she went after me?" Arthur asked.

Morganna smiled. "I would have killed her, the last thing I want is another Sophia," Morganna gave Arthur a look. "Though I think if she sat on me I would be dead."

Arthur gave her an impish grin. "So you would be jelous?"

Morganna scoffed. "Not likely."

Arthur's grin only grew larger. "Well you where jelous of Sophia."

"Was not!" Morganna protested, cheeks growing red by the second.

"I think you where." He slyly said

Morganna got up from her chair, her face beat red. "This is so like you Arthur Pendragon! We can't even have an adult conversation without you turning it into something childish!" She snapped

Arthur put his hands in his pockets and leaned back onto the heel of his bear feet. "Actully Morganna, this conversation was rather childish to begin with."

Morganna's eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip. "Your such a prat Arthur!"

Arthur felt his bones shake when she bit that plump bottom lip of hers and gulped, she was even more striking when she was mad. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was now yelling at him and poking him in the chest and she took notice to that.

"Arthur are you even-"

She was cut off by the force of his lips on hers. Morganna's hands flew up in surprise but finally settled on his chest. She felt as if she was on cloud nine when he parted her lips and their tongues became to dual in a fierce battle. They both soon came up for air and Arthur settled his head on hers. "Did I ever tell you that you are very beautiful when you angry at me."

Morganna just smiled and sighed, she now understood why girls swooned for this man. They where both pulled away from each other by a pounding on the door followed by the voice of Gwen. "Arthur, is Morganna with you."

Arthur growled and rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss with Morganna. She gently put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Later." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes I'm here, I was just calming Arthur down. He is a little worked up."

Gwen nodded her head. "Okay well you must be getting to your chambers My Lady, you need your rest."

"Of course Gwen I'll be right there." Morganna said. She looked back and still saw Gwen standing in the door way. "That means you can leave, I'll be right behind you."

Gwen nodded her head quickly and walked down the hallway and Morganna stole a quick kiss from Arthur. "Later." She began "As the sun rises, meet me in the bath house we'll finish this up there."

She walked off, swaying her hips the way that would kill Arthur and he could not take that goofy grin off his face.

* * *

_Okay so tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at a Merlin fic and I would love to right more on this pairing_.


End file.
